dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman: Black Manta Rising
After making this discovery Arthur interrogated Corum Rath about the helmet but learnt he knew nothing, so had F.B.I. agents Reagan Irving and Arni Ajar investigate the gear on the surface world. Aquaman learnt of a giant monster heading towards Atlantis that was believed to have been released by the organization behind the conflict. When Arthur went to investigate the creature it attacked him and laid waste to him and all of his forces, Arthur realized that the monster was a creature known as the Shaggy Man, an unstoppable being that had gone toe to toe with the whole Justice League at once. After carving a path through Atlantis the monster headed to the surface world where it began laying waste to Amnesty Bay. Arthur faced the creature alone for the fate of the world and managed to defeat it by teleporting it into space using his Justice League teleportation card, being hospitalized in the process. When Mera visited him in hospital she told him that she had spoken to Lieutenant Joanna Stubbs of the British Navy who had told her that a shadow organization known as the National Enforcement Macrocosmic Order (N.E.M.O. for short) was behind the conflict. After receiving this information Arthur informed the Justice League who helped ease the tension by heralding Aquaman as a hero, as relations began to take a positive turn news of an Atlantean invasion hit the world. N.E.M.O. had invaded several cities along the coast using Atlantean weaponry and tactics making it seem like Atlantis was attacking the surface world. As a result of this America declared war on Atlantis destroying any Atlantean vessels they found. As the conflict rose and N.E.M.O. continued attacking American soil the Justice League agreed to help Aquaman by attempting to prove N.E.M.O.'s existence. As the Justice League and Tula (The Regent of Atlantis) headed to the White House with the proof the F.B.I agents found, Arthur travelled to fend off U.S. forces invading Atlantis, Arthur discovered that his adversaries were actually N.E.M.O. and not Americans he attempted to capture them as proof of N.E.M.O.'s involvement, however their heads exploded to a coral implant in their heads which was triggered by a strong signal. After learning about the League's failure to negotiate with the President, Arthur consolidated with his council on what to do next but was attacked by a covert group of U.S. soldiers who were biologically engineered to kill the King of Atlantis known as the Aquamarines. Aquaman survived the assassination attempt and incarcerated the Aquamarines, it was then that Aquaman realized he could track the signal put off by the coral brain bombs to their source, leading him to the leader of N.E.M.O.. Aquaman tracked the signal to its source where he discovered that Black Manta was the "Fisher King" who had orchestrated the entire war. After defeating Manta and his N.E.M.O. forces, the Fisher King blew himself and his men up in an attempt to leave no proof of N.E.M.O.'s existence, seemingly killing him and his lieutenant Black Jack. After having a meeting with the President and providing proof of N.E.M.O.'s existence, Aquaman was able to reopen peaceful relations with the surface world. | Issues = * * * * * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = * Trident of Neptune | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}